guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Finny
"I'm just an old broody" —Aunt Finny Finny,' '''a.k.a "Aunt Finny, Auntie, or Nursey", is a pit guardian (and later Eggorium supervisor) at St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. She is, as informed by Hortense, a Snowy Owl, or ''Nyctea scandiaca. Biography Finny is a Snowy Owl who first appeared working for St. Aegolius as a pit guardian. Nothing much is known about her past or how she even got into St. Aggie's, since she is not exactly a major character. When Soren and Gylfie were kidnapped and taken to St. Aggie's, Finny ended up being Soren's pit guardian and the one who decided his number designation, which was 12-1. Later, in The Siege, when the Band were assigned on a mission back to St. Aggie's, it was revealed that Finny has been promoted to an eggorium supervisor. History [[The Capture|''The Capture]] When Soren and Gylfie were taken to St. Aggies, Soren was placed with Finny as his pit guardian. She gave out numbers to all the owlets who fell under her care. Finny numbered Soren as 12-1, claiming it was a very special number, and had a peculiar way of treating the owlets that she attended to. She insisted that they call her 'Auntie' and she would often give them extra rations of food and even allow them to ask a few questions: an action that was greatly discouraged at St. Aggies. Soren was no exception. Later, after Soren's feathers were plucked out during laughter therapy (he had accidentally asked a question), Auntie and Hortense took care of him afterwards. She asked him if there was anything she could do and he asked her to tell him about the legends of Ga'Hoole. To this demand, she seemingly shrivelled with fear and fainted. Then her true nature was finally revealed when she along with Skench, Spoorn, Jatt and Jutt caught Hortense smuggling eggs out of St. Aggies using bald eagles. A battle ensued in which Auntie threw Hortense off of the cliffs to her death. She snarled her satisfaction after she had done this. It was during this battle that she was scarred by one of the eagles across the throat. The scar darkened making her once white feathers darker than normal. [[The Siege|The Siege'']] The Band, along with the rest of the Chaw of Chaws returned to St. Aggies where they saw Aunt Finny again and found out that she has been promoted to an eggorium supervisor. Her scar had healed, but one of her eyes was cloudy, and wept continuous tears. She permitted Soren and Martin to work as moss tenders. Ruby revealed to them that Finny often came up to the hatchery and was an egg eater. When she recognized Soren, she chased after him as he tried to escape, but was stopped by Twilight. She also recognized Gylfie, and was about to kill her, when Soren opened up the scar on her throat, killing her. Personality When Soren first met Finny, he thought she was the best owl of all of the St. Aggie's owls. She acted very sweet to Soren and the other pit mates, giving extra tidbits of food, permitting them to ask questions, and allowing them to sleep in tiny crevices of the canyons if they ever had trouble sleeping. However, all of this was just a cover, hiding a truly dangerous, murderous, and mentally ill owl. When the Chaw of Chaws went to St. Aggie's, Finny seemed to be suffering what seemed to be a severe depression, but despite this, she would still act kind to the captured owls. It is revealed that Finny is also an egg eater, sneaking into the Eggatorium, stealing and eating eggs, much to the horror of the Chaw of Chaws. She is also a very dangerous fighter, nearly killing Soren until Gylfie recites to Legends of Hoole.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Capture characters Category:The Siege characters Category:Owls Category:Snowy Owls Category:Females Category:Antagonists